Rising Storm
by Shantelrosebabee
Summary: There's a new girl in the Cullen family, where will her story take her? Will she fallen for the one who hurt her the most? Will she ever be the same after him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I wanted to do something a little different with the story, the first few chapters will be mostly the same and I am going to try and get them all uploaded within today and tomorrow and then continue writing them. Thanks to all the faithful readers, I love you all and I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Ahh!" I screamed trying to dodge a snowball that was thrown my way.

"Dang it! Almost got you Calley!" hooted Emmett.

"Hey Emmie!" I called at Emmett, as he spun around I chucked a snowball at him, hitting him square in the nose.

"Ha! Emmie, who got who?" I demanded.

"Ew," Rosalie exclaimed plopping herself on the bench.

"Rose! Don't kill the buzz!" Jasper yelled, chucking a ball of snow at the blonde vampire.

"Oh, not cool!" she growled jumping up and chucking one back at him. Jasper anticipated it and ducked, allowing the snowball to go flying at Edward.

"Bahaha!" Emmett laughed as Edward fell sprawling out on the ground.

Suddenly a huge snowball came flying towards Emmett, still laughing at Edward.

"Huff," Emmett said as he fell back against the snow. "Oh, this is war." He quickly launched himself off the ground and straight towards Edward. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Renesmee, and I(Calley) stood back and watched as they threw heavy, dangerous snowballs at each other. We bet on who would win as Alice stood there with a knowing look on her face. After about an hour they decided it was time to call a truce.

"You guys will finish this later." Rosalie said. Edward and Emmett agreed heatedly and wandered towards their cars. I made my way to mine as Renesmee climbed in the car with her mom and Jasper got in Alice's car.

When we were driving back home, Edward in front, Bella and Renesmee behind him, then Rosalie and Emmett, me and then Alice and Jasper behind me, we saw a man just standing on the side of the road staring at the cars passing by. I heard him whistle at our cars and probably us girls before Edward stopped his car, causing all of us to slam on the brakes. Edward got out of his car and walked up to the guy, the rest of us stayed in our cars listening intently to what they were talking about. I turned around to see if Alice saw anything but she was listening just as intently as the rest of us, obviously she hadn't seen him coming.

"Sir," Edward called out. "Can I ask what you are doing on the side of the road?"

"Sure," the man grunted not answering Edward's question.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked again. I knew it was just an act, he could probably hear the man's thoughts.

"Waiting for my friend to get here so we can go hunting." he replied simply.

"Don't you have your own gun?" I called out.

"Well," he said looking me up and down. "Little miss, I don't need a gun." I glowered to myself and suddenly felt calm, I spun around to glare at Jasper when I realized it was probably a good thing, I had quite the temper.

"Why don't you need a gun." Rosalie tested, eyeing the stranger suspiciously.

"That's my business, is it not." he stated face calm. Rosalie nodded her head, not accepting his response. The man didn't bother waiting for her reply he was off with a flash and so were Edward, Jasper and Emmett, following him into the deep forest. Bella climbed out of her car and moved forward to follow them, Alice reached out her arm and stopped her.

"Bella," she reassured her. "They'll be fine." Bella nodded her head and climbed back into her car.

"Nessie," I called out, the girl's head whipped around and looked at me. "Drive your dad's car home." I simply said and turned the key in the ignition and drove off. Bella sped off in front of everyone else, anxious to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

I tuned out most of Bella's complaining as I stared out at the lush green forest. Esme was attempting to calm Bella down with no luck.

"They should have been back by now!" Bella grumbled. Esme replied something unintelligible as I turned my concentration back on the forest. I heard a

growl escape Rosalie's throat when she spoke, "Of course its going to be fine, Bella. Three against one? Their probably taking good care of him as we

speak." Esme glared at Rosalie and scolded her, "Leave it alone, will you? Calley, will you please wake up Renesmee, I made her dinner." I shook Nessie

awake and told her Esme had made her some dinner. She jumped up quickly and bounded into the kitchen, every so gracefullly.

"Alice," I called snapping her out of thought. "Do you want to help me design some summer outfits?" Her face lit up and she grabbed my hand, dragging

me out of the room. We made our way upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room where Alice's computer sat on a desk in the corner. She plopped herself

comfortably into the chair as I pulled a chair up for me.

By the time Carlisle called us down we about finished an entire summer ensemble for me. Alice quickly saved it and made her way downstairs as I followed

closely behind.

When we entered the living room we saw _him _standing in the house like he belonged there, blood red eyes taking in everything.

"What is he doing here?" Bella growled.

"Bella," Edward said placing a hand on Bella's tensed shoulder. "It's fine don't worry about it."

"Um, hello? He could be dangerous to people her. Don't tell her not to worry." I hissed at Edward. Rosalie glared at the man standing there as she walked

in from the garage.

"He can't be here with Nessie in the house." she stated defiantly. Involuntarily my eyes flitted to the kitchen and his followed. He advanced a step forward

and all of us tensed, ready to attack at a moments notice. I watched him carefully, trying to get into his head and make him back down. He was going to

kill or be killed, vampire way of life. I knew, I use to live like that.

"Stop him. He'll kill her!" I growled. Emmett and Jasper pushed him against the wall, restraining him.

"Getting ideas?" Emmett jeered.

"I'm not an idiot." he stated.

"You go after my daughter and I will rip your thro-" Edward was cut off by a scream in the kitchen, the man smiled to himself and let out a laugh. Alice and

Bella rushed into the kitchen and my hand was at the guys throat.

"Who did you send after her?" I spit in his face.

"I have friends in high places." he stated, the evil smile still showing on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him, and punched him in the face. I noted the shock on his face as Carlisle entered the room.

"Calley," he started calmly not realizing the danger Nessie was in. "There is no need to hurt him." I glared at him teeth bared.

"He threatened my family," I growled, my hand still at his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie was like a sister to me, she had found me before I died after I was shot. She had brought me her and I had sworn to protect her no matter what. My

mind went back to the day I became what I was, almost five years ago, but I remembered the day perfectly.

I was walking home from my best friends house after a late night of partying when I saw them. A group of men who were drunk and smoking who knows

what, I began walking faster but they came after me. They expected me to try what they had and when I didn't they tried to force me, shoving beer in my

face and trying to get me to smoke, I fought them off as best as I could but it was no use. When I refused again, one pulled out a gun, I knew he was just

trying to be threatening. He was young, he looked to be about the same age as me, around seventeen. I knew the shot wasn't fired on purpose. Trying to

impress his filthy disgusting friends, he pulled the trigger. The bullet made impact with my body and the pain was unbearable, it had penetrated my skin just

inches from my heart. Nessie found me then, she had been out shopping and was walking back to the car she had borrowed from Carlisle when she smelled

the blood. She rushed into the alley, the men were all but gone, the only one that stayed was the one who had shot me, grief showing on his face. I lay

there lifeless but not dead, waiting for death to come, hoping for it to come. She brought me back to Carlisle, he turned me into a vampire then. That is all I

could remember after I "woke" up, walking home, being attacked, shot and his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really need to update sooner :l Oh well, enjoy :D**

"You think your so great? Don't you." I snarled at him, my hand still cupped around his throat.

"I am." he merely said. Edward pulled me back from the man when Alice and Bella walked in the room holding someone tightly between them, Nessie following close

behind. I recognized the person instantly, besides you don't forget the person who almost killed you.

"You," I said staring at him. He weakly looked up and recognized me, shock showing on his face.

"I thought I killed you." he choked out. Edward looked at the guy's face obviously reading his thoughts.

"He's the one that shot you." he suggested. I just nodded my head and backed away from the man just seconds ago I was trying to kill. Rosalie stood close to me, so

that I didn't try to attack him again. But I doubt she would mind if I ripped his throat from his lifeless body.

"Everybody needs to calm down." Carlisle stated calmly. I was pissed as it was so without thinking I added, "Can't Jasper just take care of that?". I saw Jasper's quick

glare in my direction and knew that I was pushing it, I was suddenly calm and I glared towards him.

"Not fair Jasper." I stated. He looked at me innocently and just smiled.

"You suggested it." he said. Carlisle stared at the man I had punched and the one who had "attacked" Nessie.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"I believe you will need to know our names so you can address us properly." he challenged, Carlisle didn't even flinch. "I am Ralph and this is Tyler." Tyler looked up

obviously beat from whatever Bella and Alice did to him, which I'm sure was bad considering Bella's maternal instinct with Nessie. "Don't test them, Ralph." he stated, but

was immediately silenced by the deadly look that Ralph gave him. "Tyler, don't forget that I changed you. I gave you this amazing life and I can take it away just like

that." he snapped his fingers and turned back to us. "My mate, Ania, will be arriving shortly to join us. I strongly request that you do not attack her." I glared at him and

listened for anyone who would be arriving soon.

**Love,**

**Rose :)**


End file.
